My Everything
by pinkladienat
Summary: Set after "Family Ties" Episode. Summer realises her fellings for Seth with a little help from Ryan. But is she too late? Life is always complicated in Newport Beach.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "The O.C" or anything for that matter!

Set after the "Family Ties" episode. This is my first FanFic. Only an introduction, mainly Seth and Summer interaction for the rest of story.

Ryan confused with the whole situation of Lindsay, Am I related to her or not? Debacle needs to talk to someone who understands messed up family situations.

He knocks on the door. It opens and he receives a confused look. "Ryan?"

"Hey Summer...uh can we talk?"

_why is Ryan at my door at 8 in the morning?_

"Yeah, sure." They sat down on summer's bed, at opposite ends as an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Ryan ah…not to be blunt or anything but um…what do you want?"

"Well it's kind of awkward."

"Oh my god you're in love with me" at this comment Ryan started laughing uncontrollably much to the annoyance of Summer. "Cut it out" she yelled as she gave him her best slap across the head.

"Hey, ouch that hurt! You are freakishly strong for such a small person"

"yeah I know but seriously if you haven't fallen for my undeniable charms what is it?"

"It's this whole Lindsay thing, I don't know what to do I like her a lot but is she my aunt or my sister or…."

Summer sitting in a typical therapist position "I see your predicament take a seat" Ryan, thankful that Summer is taking light of the situation sits and opens up to summer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After what seems like hours opening his heart to summer Ryan's phone buzzes. "It's a message from Seth he says it's an emergency. He probably ran out of pudding or something"_why can't I go one day without hearing his name! _

"Summer thanks for everything"

"Hey its ok. You just have to go with your heart Ryan. Go with your heart."

"So what about you, how is your love life going? Is Zach as perfect as he seems?" _he is perfect too perfect. His hair is perfect not a big messy fro. _

"Perfect just perfect." Summer said full of cynicism that Ryan sensed.

"Come on Summer you let me babble on about me. Talk to me please. Do you want to talk about Seth?"

"What? Why do you think I want to talk about that loser?" Ryan just gave her one of his signature looks. _Oh god you cannot tell him. don't. "_Is it that obvious?" _Damn it! _

"I see the way you look at him I don't think he has noticed but everyone else has though ."

"Oh god" Summer let out a groan and fell onto her bed. "I f you love him why don't you tell him?"

"Duh chino I'm with Zack. And he is perfect remember just perfect." _He is perfect just perfect just not him.. _

"You don't love Zack Summer! Stop doing this to yourself and to Seth! Can't you tell Seth how you feel?"

"He left me chino, he left me! And he'll do it again. He had me. He had my love, my heart. I gave him all of those things and it still wasn't enough! I have nothing left to give him. What makes you think that he won't leave again?"

Ryan was shocked he knew Summer had feelings for Seth but not like this "Summer I..I.." _way to go summer so much for forgetting all about Cohen. "_Summer,do you want to spend the rest of your life like this? You have to forgive him he loves you.."

"He loves me oh yeah that's why he is with that skank Alex"

"Your with Zack, he is only with her to move on he thinks that is what your doing, that your over him."

"Do you think he still has feelings for me?"

"Summer he loves you!! It's not too late to forgive him." _How does he make it sound so simple but so complicated at the same time?_ Ryan's phone buzzed yet again it was Seth "Way to ruin a moment Seth" summer smiled at the mentioning of his name. "Look Summer I have to go Seth must be really dieing for pudding!" she walked him to his car.

"Summer I can't tell you what to do but let me give you some advice"

"And what would that be?"

"Follow your heart"

At that moment summer knew what she had to do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is my first fanfic so I am begging you to review all criticism welcome. Thanks


End file.
